RED Medic vs. Voltar the Omniscient
This is a What-If episode of Death Battle, and the second episode of the first season of KMercury's Death Battles. It features the RED Medic of Team Fortress 2 and Voltar the Omniscient of Awesomenauts. Description TF2 vs. Awesomenauts! Let's find the deadlier healer! Interlude Wiz: No good team is complete without a healer... Boomstick: And few healers are more well known than these two. Wiz: Like the Medic, of the Reliable Excavation Demolition Team. Boomstick: Or Voltar the Omniscient, of the Awesomenauts. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard, and we're here to test their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! RED Medic Wiz: The RED Medic is the primary healing class of the team. Boomstick: This sounds boring, call me when people start getting murdered. Shows clip of Medic murdering everyone. Boomstick: Okay, I'm back. Wiz: The Medic uses a Medi-Gun to heal his allies, and can actually heal his allies over their normal maximum health, and he has his own regenerative abilities. Boomstick: But when he gains enough charge from healing, he activates the UberCharge, which temporarily renders himself and the person he's healing completely invulnerable. ''' ''Wiz: He also wields a Syringe Gun, which rapid-fires syringes at opponents, and a Bonesaw. '' '''Boomstick: And he uses some variations for added power; the Ubersaw charges his Ubercharge with every strike; the Kritzkrieg charges his Uber 25% faster, and instead of invulnerability, it gives him full crits; the Crusader's Crossbow can only fire one syringe at a time, but he can heal allies if he hits them; the Solemn Vow allows him to see his enemies' health; and the Blutsauger cancels his regen, but heals him with every hit. Wiz: The Medic is the second fastest class and his health is average, but his regeneration and UberCharge make him a tough combatant, especially when paired with a tough class like the Heavy, Soldier, or Demoman. Boomstick: And then there's his taunts! Wiz: That's right, in Team Fortress 2, certain taunts can actually damage opponents, these are referred to as Taunt-Kills. Boomstick: No Shit. Wiz: These taunts are typically references and are usually instant kills, the Medic's taunt-kills include the Spinal Tap... Boomstick: Where he actually thrusts his saw into the opponent and kills them extremely brutally and painfully. Wiz: The Oktoberfest taunt slightly heals the Medic... Boomstick: By snorting his Medi-Gun. Wiz: And the Medicating Melody heals all his allies by playing his saw by it like a violin. Boomstick: Despite these flaws, the Medic is still a very capable soldier. Medic kills a Soldier with Spinal Tap Medic: '' ''Did zat sting? SAW-RY! Voltar the Omniscient Wiz: Voltar the Omniscient... Boomstick: Looks like a total fag... Wiz: Really, a TeamFourStar joke, Boomstick? Boomstick: What joke? Wiz: But you... Never mind. Voltar is a strange Awesomenaut, able to float around the battlefield and regenerate health. He also summons floating drones which can shoot lasers, or sacrifice themselves to be used as Suicide Drones, a missile, to put it in terms. He can have up to three drones at a time, and each time he tries to summon a fourth, the first one is destroyed. He can also place Healing Drones, which heal any ally within the area of effect. Boomstick: Unfortunately he's super weak, with low health, and his attacks don't do too much damage. ' ''Wiz: Well, yes, on his own Voltar may not be that good, but when he's with a team... '''Boomstick: But this isn't with a team, is it, Wiz? Wiz: You've got me there. Boomstick: Oh, a Freaky Alien Genotype... Yeah that also works. Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT! In Dustbowl, the RED team leaves their Spawn to defend against the attacking BLU team. However, one Medic falls behind the pack. As he runs into the field, he sees total war, the two teams mercilessly firing on each other, and joins the fight. Meanwhile, in space, a ship floats over the planet. It launches one single pod, targeted right at the Dustbowl. Back in Dustbowl, The Medic has been busy healing his allies, and his Ubercharge has almost been fully charged. As his Ubercharge goes up to 100%, he goes to a RED Heavy to give him the Uber. He looks up to see something hurtling towards the ground, right where he is, and deploys the Ubercharge. The pod crashes, creating a giant explosion that wiped out everyone nearby. The dust cleared as the Medic and Heavy's Übercharge wore off. They saw a strange creature emerge from the pod, with a drone floating beside it. The Heavy pulled out his minigun and opened fire on the alien. The alien resisted the bullets as its one drone launched itself at the Heavy and blew up, killing the Heavy. (Cue - Shadow of the Colossus) Medic: "(laughs) It's just you and me, robots! I will tear you apart bolt by bolt!" Voltar: "Resistance is futile! You are no match... for my intellect!" GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! The Medic pulls out his Syringe gun and fires rounds of needles at Voltar, who had his drones fire back at him. But the Medic's firing was faster, and Voltar was struck many times. The Medic then stopped to reload, at which point Voltar launched one of his drones at the Medic. The attack knocked him back a bit, but the Medic found his footing and pulled out the Blutsauger, and fired even more needles, each strike healing him. Voltar began to hover around, dodging the syringes while his drones fired at the Medic. Voltar then rushed at the Medic, who pulled out his bonesaw and readied for a Spinal Tap, but Voltar launched his drones first. The Spinal Tap destroyed one drone, but the next two hit the Medic, sending him flying into a wall. The Medic used Oktoberfest to heal himself, then pulled out his Blutsauger and began firing at Voltar, each hit restoring his health. Voltar summoned a massive army of drones and sent them all at the Medic. There was a giant explosion, and Voltar had assumed the Medic had died. Voltar: Hah! I build drones smarter than you! (Cue: TF2 - Main Theme) The smoke began to clear, and two needles flew out and pinned Voltar to the wall. The Medic was revealed to have survived, engulfed in a red aura, which dissipated quickly. Medic: Did zat sting? SAW-ry! The Medic drew his bonesaw, pulled back his arm, and thrust it right through Voltar's head, slicing through the glass and cutting his head in half. Medic: Haha! Vat a bloodbath! KO! Results Boomstick: Holy shit! That was way more intense than I thought! Wiz: Believe it or not, the Medic was far superior to Voltar. The Medic could take anything Voltar threw and come back with more. With weak attacks, Voltar couldn't really do much except delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Voltar never SAW it coming! Wiz: The winner is the Medic! Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Cassie: You're not killing anyone... Caitlin: And I thought ''we ''were lame-ass superheroes! Caitlin Fairchild vs. Cassie CageCategory:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Awesomenauts vs. Team Fortress 2' themed Death Battles